My Immortal
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Song: Evanescence - My immortal. Short story about Bella having to do karaoke with Edward fpr class. one of my first stories so dont put a hating on it.


I sighed as my name was called for the class project. I scrambled my way up onto the stage as my best friend Alice picked the song. I had to sing on my own as a class project. I hated singing in front of people no matter who says I sing really well. They all hear by accident and it's so embarrassing. My boyfriend was always the one who was talented.

I felt very depressed today. Like a dark shadow was overhanging my life for a few days. I missed my vampire boyfriend dearly. He was out 'camping' for the next week. He was always the talented one in his family, he played the piano, read minds, was super fast and super strong, he had amazing self control. I sighed; remembering Edward when he was away was painful. I looked up and took the mike off my ex-best friend Jessica and placed it into one of my small delicate hands.

I looked left and right for support from the Cullens that were in school today. It was only me, Alice and Rosalie. I looked at Rosalie, she glared back. Her eyes shot daggered at me from across the long empty gym hall. She positioned herself as far away from me as possible so she couldn't hear my 'banshee screaming' as she called it.

Rosalie had always intimidated me. She was so beautiful and smart and she always seemed like someone to look up to. When I first met her she was always so cold towards me. Edward told me she was just jealous but I didn't know if he was telling me the truth or a lie to make me feet better.

Alice turned the music on. I knew the song that now danced through the speakers. I walked forward on the stage and looked down at my hands still feeling the death stares from the ever-present beautiful pain in my side Rosalie. After the introduction was finished playing I started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

This song reminded me of when Edward left me. I don't know why but tears welled in my eyes as I looked out over the audience.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  


I remembered the ache in my chest that with all the time I had still didn't erase itself. The tears were running down my face now. Just as I was about to sing the chorus another voice jumped in.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years_

Edward stood in front of me. He held a small silver mike in his hand. My only thoughts were _'Alice has done this' _and _'I'm glad he's here'_ he wore his hair messily and he wore his crooked smile.He wore light blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I butted in with the last two lines of the chorus._  
_

_But you still have  
all of me_

_  
_ He smiled at me and walked over. He snaked his arm around my waist and gently pressed his forehead to mine. We swayed so we had our left sides to the audience of our classmates; we were facing bodies turned towards each other. I looked deep into his golden eyes as I lifted my mike to sing the next verse.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_  
_ I remembered as I had been drove to the edge of sanity with my previous break up with Edward. His face haunted me behind my eyelids; my life had been so badly broken that I woke up screaming in the night. I remembered when I used to hallucinate that I could hear Edwards voice, in the alley that day with Jessica, with the motorbikes, in the meadow, on the cliff edge... when I was drowning.

I looked into Edwards eyes to see the pained expression we both got when we talked about what happened after my last birthday. I was sure me expression was mirroring his as I felt a tear roll down my face._  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

I made a fist on the spot where my heart was meant to be pushing Edward away to look at his face. He looked at me sadly, also remembering my bittersweet memories. He looked up to the ceiling before singing the chorus. Edward slowly made his way over to me as he sang.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years_

Edward grabbed my one hand and twirled me around he held my one hip as he stopped me facing out from him. He swayed us to the beat of the music. We both sang the next bit.

_But you still have  
all of me._

Edward turned me so I as facing him. He did it so fast I fell and placed my hands on his chest to steady myself. Thankfully it looked like a dance so the fall went unnoticed. Edward placed his hands on my hips and I swayed once again to the music.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Edward came and wiped the tears from my eyes. He looked at me lovingly. I tried to smile but the song was like what I had been through and I couldn't help but cry. I sang the last chorus with Edward. We sang strongly so we were almost shouting the words. We knew their meaning all too well.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years_

We calmed down and rested our foreheads together. I placed the microphone close to my lips once more to sing the last line.

_But you still have  
all of me._

As the song finished there were cheers and applauses from all of our classmates. As we walked off the stage hand in hand we were clapped on the back and congratulated. Soon the teacher came over she smiled at both of us handing us sheets of paper. I looked down and read.

'Name/names ...Bella swan, Edward Cullen.

Comments... perfect singing, lots of emotion, well used space.

Grade awarded...A+'

I smiled up at Edward who looked down upon me. We got ourselves lost in each other's eyes-literally. I sighed in contentment as the bell rang for end of class. Edward smiled and I grinned back nodding. As soon as that moment had passed we had left the hall and were running to the meadow.


End file.
